callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
World War III
World War III '''(abbreviated '''WWIII or WW3, also referred to as the Third World War) was a conflict between Ultranationalist Russia and countries including the United States of America, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Canada, the Czech Republic, and Italy. This conflict began when Russian forces invaded the United States, in response to the Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport. The United States was initially caught off guard by the attack, but were able to hold several key positions. The initial invasion is the basis for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, whilst the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 revolve around the international conflict sparked by the Russian invasion of Western Europe and the battles that occur in New York, London, Paris, and Berlin. International tension and buildup After winning the Second Russian Civil War, the Ultranationalists came to power with Boris Vorshevsky becoming President of Russia. The new Ultranationalist regime, with orders from a terrorist in the inner circle of the Ultranationalist Party known as Vladimir Makarov, adopted an aggressively hostile foreign policy towards the United States. As a result of Makarov's move, a new Cold War emerged as the two superpowers looked again at each other with much suspicion. As a result for causing tensions with the United States and the Russian Loyalists, Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and other members in the Ultranationalist Party controlling Russia removed Makarov from the party, while trying to improve relations with the United States and the Russian Loyalists. As a result from being removed from the Ultranationalist Party, Makarov vowed to kill Vorshevsky. One of the main intelligence operations during this period was the recovery of a downed American ACS module held in an Ultranationalist controlled base in Kazakhstan loyal to Vladimir Makarov by Task Force 141 members John "Soap" MacTavish and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. August 12th (Day 3), 2016 Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport Vladimir Makarov, a known terrorist since 2001 and Russian Ultranationalist, personally lead the attack at Zakhaev International Airport. Makarov, Alexei Borodin (a.k.a PFC Joseph Allen, a U.S. Army Ranger chosen to participate in a CIA deep cover mission by General Shepherd) and three other Ultranationalists (known only as Kiril, Lev, and Viktor) assaulted Zakhaev International Airport and slaughtered civilians, Russian airport security guards, and FSB troops. Makarov, eventually found out the true identity of Borodin. When they were preparing to escape, he killed him and then left his body behind in order to give the appearance that the operation was planned and carried out by the United States. The Russian government, upon seeing the use of American made weapons (such as the M240 and M4A1), English speaking terrorists (Makarov instructed the group to speak "No Russian"), and the body of dead CIA operative, were lead to believe that the massacre was supported, armed, and carried out with the approval of the United States government. After the massacre, Russian President Boris Vorshevsky, claimed those who committed the attack would be held responsible. August 13th (Day 4), 2016 "Following the Shell" Resolved to clear America of the massacre, Task Force 141 discovered that the ammunition had come from Brazilian arms dealer Alejandro Rojas. Captain MacTavish and his team tracked the arms dealer to Rio De Janeiro. After capturing and interrogating Rojas' right hand man, TF 141 traced Rojas to the Favela, where after a furious footchase, Rojas was captured. Unable to get extraction due to the Russian invasion (Brazil having denied the U.S. access to its airspace), MacTavish called Nikolai to provide transportation out of the city. The team barely escaped as the local militia converged upon them. Invasion of the US Northeastern Coast/Virginia and arrays are inoperative at this time.|NORAD HQ after knowing the ACS has been hacked.}} Following the supposed "American terrorist attack" at Zakhaev International Airport, Russia retaliates by launching a massive surprise attack on the eastern seaboard of the United States, sparking the war between the two countries. Russian aircraft was able to penetrate American radar defenses because of a recently retrieved ACS module and was copied unknown to Russian President Boris Vorshevsky. With the copied module and still unknown to Vorshevsky, Russian forces were able to hack the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) system. Leading to the invasion of the Eastern seaboard all while the Russians distracted the U.S. by faking "invasions" of Alaska and the West Coast. The surprise invasion attempt was considered an act of war by the U.S government and in response, the United States of America declares war on Russia. Even some spillovers of the fight moved into Quebec, Canada. During the initial stages of the attack many of the U.S. military, including the U.S. Army Rangers and U.S. Marine Corps were scattered across the Eastern Seaboard as Russian aircraft managed to drop as many paratroopers as possible and significant ground support. The 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, the closest regiment to Washington D.C., headed to secure a crashed High-Value Individual, codenamed Raptor, in Northern Virginia. The squad encountered heavy resistance including BTR-80's, Mi-28 Havocs, and many Russian troops. The Rangers were able to extract Raptor and inflict heavy casualties on the Russian attackers in the process while countering Russian advances. Most targets by the invading Russian forces included major cities in the east Coast such as Jacksonville, Florida and all the way up to New York City. Some areas and buildings on the East Coast that were attacked by the Russians included the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, Camp David, and the Pentagon. The Russians highest priority target city in the United States was Washington D.C., where many American forces held off every advance in the capital. As retribution for the airport massacre, the Russians took out their anger on the civilian population. Russian troops attacked residential neighbourhoods and shot up civilian homes. One report indicated that the Russians intended to kill at least a thousand American civilians for every dead Russian civilian in Moscow. Despite the invasion attempt, neither the United States or Russia resorted to the use of nuclear weapons. Following the extraction of Raptor, the Rangers continued to push through Northern Virginia en route to Washington D.C.. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Arcadia, where the Rangers, along with a Stryker ICV (callsign: Honey Badger), were buying valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The regiment was also tasked with extracting another High Value Individual from a house on Brookmere Road. The HVI was found dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by Ultranationalist terrorists disguised as his guards. Upon investigating the safe-house, no evidence of a struggle is found. One of the HVI's guards was found to have Russian prison tattoos on his chest. Shortly after, the soldiers continued their defenses to hold Washington D.C. until reinforcements arrive. August 14th (Day 5), 2016 Counter-Strike in Pacific on Russia After escaping South America, Task Force 141 had found out that Makarov had ties to prisoner named "Prisoner 627" in a Russian Gulag. The team links up with U.S. Navy SEALs to take out a line of oil rigs that were being used as SAM sites to clear the way for the U.S. Navy. Phase One of the operation was to take out the SAM sites and eliminate the Russian ground forces that has taken control of the oil rigs while rescuing the oil workers who were being held hostage. Phase Two of the operation was to assault the gulag itself. After fighting their way into solitary confinement, Captain MacTavish was surprised to find out that #627 was Captain John Price. The team barely escaped the prison before the U.S. Navy bombarded it into oblivion, though fellow TF 141 operative Worm was W.I.A. The Battle of Washington D.C. The massive Russian military force managed to take control of much of the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, except Washington D.C.. The main priority of U.S. forces in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup to retake the city to began their counteroffensive. However, Russian armor and SAM sites delay the evacuation, and eliminating those threats proved to be crucial to ensuring evacuation. Sergeant Foley and his squad-mates, consisting of Corporal Dunn and Private James Ramirez, entered the Department of Commerce to provide sniper and rocket support for the Washington Monument evacuation site. Private Ramirez, using a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle equipped with a Thermal Scope, assisted the team by taking down Russians armed with Javelin missile launchers. Later, the team used the Javelins to destroy any incoming helicopters and BTR's. Now that the civilians and wounded soldiers could be safely evacuated, the Rangers were now on the offensive. The team was picked up by Navy SEALs in Blackhawk helicopters and headed to the World War II memorial, a Russian stronghold, and tore it to pieces. In the beginning of the counteroffensive process, the team's Black Hawk was shot down by SAM sites atop the Department of Justice. The Rangers crash-land just southwest of the White House, surrounded by Russian ground forces. At the same time the squad's helicopter crashed, Task Force 141 operatives assaulted a Russian submarine base with the intent of destroying a nuclear submarine. Captain John Price, however, commandeers the sub and launches a nuclear missile. Price intends to detonate the missile in orbit, creating a desperately needed EMP over the entire Eastern Seaboard of the United States, disabling all electronics. At the crash site, the severely outnumbered and outgunned Rangers find themselves surrounded. The wounded Pvt. Ramirez, Cpl. Dunn, and still active Sgt. Foley, continued to fight against Russian ground forces. A fellow Ranger, Private Wade, was killed by a stray bullet to the head when providing Ramirez with an M4A1 rifle. Meanwhile, in orbit, an astronaut, referred to as Sat1, stationed on the International Space Station, observed a fast-moving object in the sky. As both Houston and the ISS tried to figure out what the bogey is, the missile explodes, creating an EMP and accidentally destroying the ISS, as well as accidentally killing Sat1. On the ground, as the situation for the American forces looks hopeless, the pulse reaches the entire Eastern Seaboard (except for all of Florida and small parts of Georgia, and mistakenly reaching parts of southeastern Canada), disabling most Russian and American electronics. Now with their advantage removed, their forces scattered in the ensuing chaos and relief of new combat vehicles thousands of miles away, the Russian forces began losing territory. As Russian forces began closing in on the crash site, they were thrown into disarray when their own fighter planes and attack choppers began falling to the ground, an intended result of the EMP. In the ensuing chaos, Foley's squad managed to escape the chaos. They soon learned, through a runner named Private Vaughan, that Colonel Marshall was assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel, intending to recapture the White House. The regiment decided to join the other American forces to take back the White House. During the assault, an emergency broadcast was heard declaring that because of radio blackout, Washington D.C. was assumed lost to the Russians, and the United States Air Force was commencing a carpet bombing of the city. Hearing this message, the team desperately fought their way to the roof of the White House and deployed green flares to indicate the White House has been retaken. With green flares sparked across the capital, the Battle of Washington D.C. proves to be the turning point of the war, as American forces start to push back the Russians out of the Eastern Seaboard. Many cities in the southeast have been retaken from that point on, but the Northeastern cities were still under Russian control, including New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America, as well as the financial capital of the world. New York City is being used as a main supply point for Russian forces. August 15th (Day 6), 2016 The Hunt for Makarov and Shepherd After the Battle of Washington D.C., General Shepherd sent TF 141 to the last places where Makarov and his terrorists could hide. Two teams were made for each hideout, one team lead by Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, with fellow operatives Archer, Toad, Ozone, Scarecrow, and four other operatives to attack a safehouse on the Georgian-Russian border, and the other team led by Captains Price and MacTavish, with fellow operative Rook, to infiltrate an arms deal at U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437 in Afghanistan. The Safehouse proved to be a goldmine of intel, where the plans for the airport massacre had been drawn up. The team held out until a DSM transfer on Makarov's computer was completed. Ghost and Roach fled with the DSM against the counter-attacking Ultranationalists (with Scarecrow, Ozone, and the four other operatives dead, and Archer and Toad providing sniper cover) to an extraction point, where Shepherd was waiting for them. After recovering the DSM, Shepherd had both men killed to cover his own tracks. Archer and Toad are M.I.A. and were probably eliminated by Shadow Company forces. Meanwhile Soap, Price and Rook evade an ambush set up by Shepherd. They took advantage of infighting between Shepherd's Shadow Company and Makarov's men and escape the Boneyard, but Rook is K.I.A. by Shadow Company forces. August 16th (Day 7), 2016 Having learned from Makarov where Shepherd was, Soap and Price infiltrate the General's headquarters at Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan. Fighting their way through the base, they eventually chased Shepherd by boat. When Price took down the helicopter that Shepherd tried to escape in the boat fell from a waterfall to the ground below. In the ensuing fight, Soap killed Shepherd with the same combat knife the General had stabbed him with. The two then escaped with Nikolai to a safehouse in Northern India. Hours later before Soap can be treated, Makarov's forces assault the compound, trying to tie up loose ends. A Loyalist named Yuri holds them off while Price and Nikolai evacuate Soap. The group (now labeled war criminals) decides to continue to go after the terrorist leader while waiting for the war to end. Post-Washington There were mixed responses from the international community. During the invasion of Northeastern Virginia, the Brazilian Government refused to allow U.S. forces access through their airspace. It is unclear how America's traditional European allies (aside from the United Kingdom) initially responded to the invasion until their own countries were attacked in Russia's European offensive two months later. It eventually became apparent that General Shepherd was the architect of the war. He had hoodwinked everyone: the Russian government, the American government, and even Makarov himself. General Shepherd sent Allen to participate in Makarov's massacre knowing that Makarov would set America up. He even deliberately downed the satellite with the ACS so the Russians could get through America's perimeter defenses. He did all of this just to test America's true military might. The only person who caught on was Captain Price. He observed Shepherd's unwillingness to let Task Force 141 set off an EMP, despite the fact that Shepherd was well known for doing what was always necessary to win. August 17th, 2016 The Recapturing of Baltimore The Russian advances in the United States were coming to a halt. Baltimore, a Russian Stronghold was cut off from Russian Territory in the Eastern Seaborad. The National Guard, British Ground Forces, and the Regular U.S. Army, advanced to retake the city. A National Guard Squadren and British Ground teams were sent to an airport in Baltimore to kill an Important Russian Personnel. He got on a plane to escape the city but British Forces shot it down, killing the Russian Personnel. The Teams were then called to go to one of the ports in Baltimore to search for a Russian WMD. When they found it, A Russian Mi-24 Hind was flying it away, until a National Guardsmen shot the chopper down and it landed in the Patapsico river. Recon teams were sent to extract the WMD. The teams were now transferred to New York to fight in the upcoming battle. When Baltimore was recaptured, there were heavy casualties on both sides. The Russians retreated from Baltimore, leaving New York as the last Russian Stronghold in the Eastern Seaboard. The Battle of New York After the U.S. victory at the Battle of Washington D.C., the Americans reclaimed much of the Eastern Seaboard, pushing back the remaining Russians, who concentrated their remaining forces in New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America and the financial capital of the world. For the Battle of New York, Russian forces were dug in and had the advantage with the Russian Navy only a few miles from the New York shoreline, the arrival of new vehicles and aircraft, and a radar jamming system on top of the New York Stock Exchange which rendered all American ground communications and aircraft guidance systems useless, so U.S. fighter planes were unable to lock onto and destroy vital enemy positions. Delta Force unit Team Metal, under the command of Master Sergeant Sandman, with Sergeants First Class Truck and Grinch, and Staff Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook, was assigned to assault the fortified Stock Exchange and destroy the jammer. After fighting fierce Russian resistance on Wall Street and at the New York Stock Exchange, Metal Team successfully destroyed the jamming system and were then extracted by a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. While manning the Black Hawk’s mini-gun, Frost shot down a number of Russian Mi-24 attack helicopters who were in pursuit. With the jamming system destroyed, U.S. F-15 Eagle's launched massive airstrikes and were able to destroy key enemy positions all throughout the city, giving U.S. ground forces the momentum they needed to push the remaining Russian ground troops back all the way to the shoreline of New York. Following their next orders, Delta Force was assigned to intercept a Russian Oscar-II class attack submarine which was armed with enough cruise missiles to level the Eastern Seaboard. The submarine had orders to do just that if all Russian forces are forced back into the sea. With much of their Navy's ships in the harbor destroyed, the Americans cannot engage the Russian Navy directly. With this in mind, Delta Force was ordered to intercept the submarine along with a detachment of U.S. Navy SEALs, force the submarine up to the surface, board and eliminate its crew, then turn its missiles against its own fleet. Frost, Sandman, Grinch, and Truck swam through the flooded, submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor. There they rendezvoused with a team of Navy SEALs and continued toward their objective. The depths of the harbor were filled with Russian mines and the joint Delta Force/SEAL force was instructed to navigate around them using mine detecting sonar devices. After successfully passing the mines, the team planted charges on the enemy sub. The charges detonated and the submarine was forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman entered through the sub's access hatch and fought their way up to the bridge. The two of them breached the room, killing all the sailors within and their Captain. From the bridge, Frost and Sandman were able to launch the submarine's missiles against the Russian Fleet. Delta Force then boarded Zodiac watercrafts that the SEALs put in place, and they made their escape as the cruise missiles from the sub destroy the Russian fleet. They are then extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and flown away from Manhattan as U.S. fighter jets annihilate the remaining Russian positions in New York. With the fleet annihilated, Russia made an emergency withdrawal of all military forces from the United States, signifying the American victory. The war consumes Europe - October 3rd, 2016 Makarov's Plan After the Russian military invasion attempt of the United States fails, Makarov plans a massive terrorist/military blitzkrieg attack on the cities and capitals of Europe with the goal of Russia being the supreme ruler of the continent. To achieve this goal, Makarov secretly produced large arsenals of deadly chemical weapons, aided by African Militia in Somalia and Sierra Leone, to be used as a first strike weapon on many key military and government installations throughout all of Europe. Makarov also persuaded large numbers of top Russian Generals and politicians to take part in his massive military offensive and a coup d'état to overthrow the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky. Using the Russian peoples’ belief that war against the U.S. is still justified, and viewing Vorshevsky’s peace agreement as an act against the Russian people, a large majority of the Russian military side with Makarov. Vorshevsky, his daughter Alena, and the Russian peace delegation fly to Hamburg, Germany for a peace summit in order to negotiate a peace treaty with the United States, but Makarov's men hijack and crash-land the plane. The president's security detail, including Commander Leonid Pudvokin, Sergeant Anton Federov, (who is later K.I.A.) and Special Agent Andrei Harkov, attempt to secure his safety, and after repelling Ultranationalist soldiers, they prepare to evacuate the President via what the FSO mistake as the evacuation chopper. Upon touchdown, Harkov opens the door only for Makarov to emerge, shoot both Harkov and Pudvokin, and takes Vorshevsky hostage. Makarov demands Vorshevsky to give him the launch codes for the Russian nuclear arsenal but Vorshevsky refuses. Makarov then tells his men to find Vorshevsky's daughter and then shoots Harkov dead when he reaches for a pistol. With the coup d'état successful, Russian Commanders build up a large invasion force to take Europe. October 5th, 2016 Picking Up the Trail Yuri informs Price and Soap about Makarov's interest in shipping an unknown cargo from Africa to Europe. The group (still retaining the title Task Force 141), infiltrates an arms factory in Sierra Leone. Fighting their way through African Militia to the cargo, which was being contained in a local church, they arrived too late to stop the cargo from leaving. October 6th, 2016 The Surprise European Offensive A phone intercepted by French Intelligence is reported to British Intelligence (MI6) regarding a shipment of mysterious cargo entering London. They immediately alert their interior security force MI5 to investigate. The head of MI5 asks SAS to find out what the then unknown hostiles are up to. Bravo Team, led by Sergeant Wallcroft and consisting of Sergeant Marcus Burns and Corporal Griffen, attacks the assembly area on the docks in London where the trucks were seen leaving from. Corporal Griffen was K.I.A. during the train chase. SAS soldiers pursued the fleeing Ultranationalist terrorists through the London Underground, emerging outside Parliament and stopping one suspected truck. However, the other remaining trucks explode, blanketing the city with a deadly chemical agent. Using his Inner Circle terrorist cell to secretly smuggle and transport the chemical weapons to their targets, Makarov's men detonate the chemical WMDs all across every European capital city, simultaneously attacking many military bases and intelligence headquarters such as GIGN Headquarters in France, Ramstein United States Air Force Base in Germany, and every military headquarters for each of the nations forces. After the weapons are detonated, the entire Russian military swiftly begins to invade Europe, taking almost two thirds of the European continent, and attacking the isolated and crippled European military force. Due to the failed Russian invasion of the United States, the U.S. was not able to swiftly reinforce its European allies nor supplement its troops stationed in Europe, allowing Russian forces to overwhelm many European nations. Within six hours, Eastern Europe, most of Northern Europe, much of Central Europe (with about half of Germany not in Russian hands), and small parts of France and Italy had fallen to Russian hands. Only Spain, Portugal, Ireland, and the United Kingdom were fully secure from the Russians. NATO Response Realizing the United States and NATO peace delegation is trapped in Hamburg, Delta Force is sent to extract the highest priority hostage, the U.S. Vice President. They join with the United States Marine Corps and Army Rangers to assault the Russians in the city, coming under heavy fire as the Russians have moved tanks to the seashore. Fighting their way through the streets, Delta Force and the Marines, protected by tanks (with one tank gunner named Carter K.I.A.), are able to reach the convoy, which is empty. Team Metal then goes inside a nearby building and breaches and clears the room where the Vice President is held hostage, and secure transportation out of the city. NATO forces are still crippled after the massive invasion and the gas contamination, but the United States and NATO are able to hold onto the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Ireland, and parts of Germany by the end of the day. However, most of Europe is in Russian hands. United States is able to organize the crippled NATO and EU forces to counterattack the Russian occupied forces in parts of France, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, and mostly Central Europe and push back the Russian forces within a day. October 8th, 2016 Finding Waraabe After getting intel from his former mentor, MacMillan, Price and Task Force 141, with assistance from Russian Loyalist forces, assaults a Somalian shipping company run by a man named Waraabe. The assault goes well especially given air cover by Nikolai, and a remote chopper gunner controlled by Yuri. Waarabe was found and interrogated, revealing he never dealt with Makarov but with his right hand man named "Volk". Satisfied, Price kills him. The team flees from the African Militia, and a sandstorm on their heels. Nikolai's helicopter is shot down and the team races to save him from the Militia. The team finally fleed from the area on jeeps provided by Loyalist forces. October 9th, 2016 The Battle of Paris Delta Force was told of Volk's whereabouts in Paris and told to aid the much depleted GIGN in finding the bomb-maker. Team Metal lands on Montmartre Hill in the city, which is still contaminated from the gas attack. The team fights its way to a GIGN squad's position, who are down to only seven men, including Sabre, their leader, Faucon, and Tueur, who is later K.I.A. The combined team fights its way to Paris' sewers and makes it to the catacombs. Moving onward the team finally reaches Volk who flees to a gray sedan. Borrowing a GIGN van with GIGN forces providing cover, Team Metal gives chase, avoiding T-72's, UAZ-469's, and Mi-24 Hind's. Finally Volk's car was disabled and the man was dragged out and put in custody. Unfortunately, their intended LZ was hot by Russian armor coming into their position. They were supported by an AC-130 which paved a corridor for Team Metal to escape. The Delta Force unit takes a short cut by the U.S. embassy. Eventually the team reaches a secondary LZ, the Eiffel Tower on the Seine River. The team pushes through a bridge and holds out, until an air strike by A-10's destroys the incoming Russian armor allowing their troops to advance. Unfortunately, the strike topples the Eiffel Tower. After the team escapes, more air strikes eliminated Russian positions North of the bridge as American helicopters fly to other hot spots in the city. October 10th, 2016 Prague Infiltration Getting valuable information from Volk, Sandman tells Price that Makarov will be meeting with his advisors at the Hotel Lustig in Prague, Czech Republic. After dark, and under the cover of a heavy rainstorm, Price, Soap, and Yuri go stealthy to infiltrate the city. The Czech Resistance, with the assistance of Russian Loyalist Sergeant Kamarov, helped the team by attacking Russian forces as a diversion. Soap and Yuri battled their way to a church overlooking the hotel, where they prepared for Makarov's arrival. October 11th, 2016 Assassination attempt on Makarov in Prague After arriving at the church, Soap and Yuri set up for sniping. Price, meanwhile, took up position at the top of the hotel, and Kamarov waited inside to give the signal for the assassination to start off. Several hours pass before Makarov arrives, but after sunrise, he finally arrives in a convoy of BTR-80's and armored SUV's. Unfortunately, things went awry when Kamarov did not respond on his radio (he had been captured by Makarov's guards inside the hotel, who then placed him into an elevator while strapped to a chair with C4). Not realizing this, Price, Soap, and Yuri continued on with the assassination. Soap and Yuri eliminated several guards on the hotel's balcony with their sniper rifles. Price then went inside and eliminated further resistance on the floor which he was in. However, Kamarov appeared in the elevator that pulled up to his floor, and apologized to Price for getting captured by Makarov's men. Makarov then detonated the C4 on the Sergeant, though Price escaped in the nick of time. Makarov then acknowledged Soap and Yuri's presence by calling Yuri his "friend". He then detonated concealed C4 at the church tower which Yuri and Soap were at, though the duo jumped out in time. Both fell several dozen meters, but while Yuri hit the ground with only minor injuries, Soap sustained more serious injuries and he started to bleed profusely. Price took the mortally-wounded Soap, with Yuri providing covering fire, to a Czech Resistance safehouse, where Soap told Price of Yuri's connection with Makarov before he died. Angered by Soap's death, Price punched Yuri down a staircase, where at the bottom, he demanded information of his connection to the terrorist leader. Yuri then explained that he was a former Ultranationalist, who befriended Makarov and was present at Price and MacMillan's assassination attempt of Imran Zakhaev, the detonation of the nuclear bomb at Al-Asad's capital which killed 30,000 U.S. Marines, and at the Zakhaev International Airport massacre, which he tried to stop but was found out, betrayed, and shot by Makarov and left to die as punishment. Price then told Yuri that he had bought himself some time at least for now. October 12th, 2016 Infiltration of Karlstejn near Prague Yuri tells Price of an old Czech castle that Makarov used in the past. After informing MacMillan of Soap's death and receiving information of the castle from MacMillan, Price and Yuri then infiltrated the position with parachutes. They slip past the patrols and get inside the castle, where they learn that Makarov's men know that Alena Vorshevsky is in Berlin, Germany. Price and Yuri then fight their way out of the castle; using planted C4, they are able to create enough confusion to escape alive, by parachuting off the castle. But before they left the castle, Price told Nikolai to inform Sandman about the daughter's location. October 13th, 2016 The Battle of Berlin Delta Force pinpointed Alena Vorshevsky's location in Berlin at a hotel. Team Metal flew into the war-torn city, witnessing American and German forces fighting for control of the city. Team Onyx's helicopter was shot down before touching down. Team Metal fought its way to the roof to provide sniper support as Team Granite attempts to extract Alena. A-10's provide air support against Russian armor. Team Granite however was killed, forcing Team Metal to go after Alena themselves. German Leopard 2 tanks provided the Americans support down the street. The Russians fell back only to cause an entire building to implode, crashing down on the American-German force. The German tanks were destroyed but Team Metal was able to escape the kill zone. Delta Force rushed to save Alena from Makarov's men, but arrived too late. Even though the city itself was retaken by American forces, Delta Force failed to extract Alena. October 14th, 2016 Saving the Vorshevskys Tracking the helicopter to a diamond mine in Eastern Siberia, Team Metal and Task Force 141 created a joint task force to assault the Ultranationalist outpost. They battled their way down the mine, supported by a UAV and air support. Alena was found in a torture room and was taken for medical evacuation. The team continued and found the President and rescued him. The force fought its way out as the mine began to collapse. Yuri was wounded while being extracted by Price while Team Metal held off the Untranationalists. Team Metal stayed behind to buy time for the chopper to escape at the cost of their own lives. President Vorshevsky arrived back in Moscow and made immediate plans for peace with NATO and the EU. January 21st, 2017 Price corners Makarov However, Makarov was still alive and in hiding despite Vorskevsky's purge of every hardliner in the Ultranationalist Party and everyone that helped him. It would not be until January 2017 that he was finally found at Hotel Oasis Arabian Peninsula and killed by Captain Price. Notable military operations *Invasion of Virginia, United States **American victory ***Outbreak of World War III ***Russians fail to establish full control over Northeastern Virginia but gain significant foothold in central regional area in and around Washington D.C. between Virginia and Maryland ***United States, United Kingdom and Canada declare war on the Ultranationalists *Battle of Washington D.C., United States **American victory ***U.S. successfully defends and holds D.C. ***The Invasion of Alaska ***The Battle of Nevada *Battle of Himachal Pradesh, India **Indecisive ***John "Soap" MacTavish escorted to safety ***More than a hundred civilians killed ***India quite possibly declares war on the Ultranationalists *Battle of New York, United States **American Victory ***U.S. regains control of New York City ***Russian forces are forced to evacuate the U.S. East Coast, ending the invasion ***End of the Russo-American war *October 6, 2016 Terrorist Attacks, all across Europe **Inner Circle victory ***Hundreds of rigged trucks and etc. filled with deadly chemical weapons killing thousands of civilians in the targeted countries cities ***Targeted nations (France, Spain, Switzerland, Belgium, Germany, Italy, Denmark, Poland, Czech Republic and Hungary) declare war on the Utranationalists ***Russia invades NATO allied nations *Attack on Ramstein AFB, Germany **Russian victory *Battle for Hamburg, Germany **American victory ***Vice President rescued *Battle of Paris, France **American/French victory ***Codename: The Wolf captured ***Eiffel Tower destroyed *Prague Uprising, Czech Republic **Russian Victory ***Captain John "Soap" MacTavish killed ***Russian forces eventually withdraw *Battle of Berlin, Germany **Russian and American/German victory ***Alena Vorshevsky captured by Russian soldiers ***American forces withdraw from Berlin after Failed Rescue attempt ***Russian forces eventually later withdraw in a successful counterattack *Battle in the Siberian Mine, Russia **American/Task Force 141 Victory ***Vorshevskys rescued ***Deaths of Sandman, Grinch, and Truck ***Peace Treaty signed ***Relations between the United States, Russia and NATO develop into friendship and peace ***Loyalists re-join the Russian government and create coalition government with Vorshevsky's government ***Friendship and peace increase between the United States, Russia and NATO *Battle in the Hotel Oasis, Arabian Peninsula **Task Force 141 victory ***Yuri killed ***Vladimir Makarov killed ***End of World War III Radio Traffic during the invasion of America Category:Conflicts